projectrstfandomcom-20200216-history
Stage 1 - Mana, Moves In
Mana, Moves In (舞菜、転入する) is the first online story of the Re:Stage! Project. Story Line A young girl's dream, when asked what work they wish to have win the future, the answer is often "to become an idol". However, only a few people can actually become idols. Even with talent, luck and effort combined, it won't guarantee you will become one. The road is harsh and steep, that is why they shine brighter than anyone when they become idols. One girl who is earnestly chasing her dreams. Another who has given up on hers. When these two meet, the story will begin... Summary Mana is a new first year middle school student at Marehoshi Private Middle School's Takao Branch. After classes, she was approached by the student council vice president, Mii, and toured her around the school. Later, she left her the Cultural Affairs building. She arrived at the Traditional Dance Club room after getting lost, which she has difficulty in reading the name of. When she heard the music, she opened the room door and saw Mizuha Ichikishima. She apologized for her sudden entrance but Mizuha invited her to come in. Mana was amazed by the interior of the room while being helped by Mizuha to pronounce the club name right. They introduced themselves to each other, which she finds out Mizuha is a third year student. Then, she gave Mana a pen and a club registration form and told her to register. This made her surprised and became nervous when Mizuha is forcing her to register. However, she was saved by another girl who told Mizuha to stop, telling her that the club won't live up to it's purpose if they force someone who is not interested to join. The girl, Sayu Tsukisaka, apologized to Mana. She also told her that Mizuha is only worried for the club's well-being and due to having only few members, might be dissolved as warned by the student council. She then introduced herself to Mana and she did the same. After knowing the reason, she decided to join the club but Sayu refused as Mana only wanted to save the club from dissolving. This made Mizuha happy and handed her the registration forms again. Sayu stopped her because she doesn't like Mana's reason for joining. Realizing she reached her temper, Sayu quickly apologized but Mana took the blame. Mizuha then suggested to have Mana as a temporary member, allowing her to choose to join the club or not at a latter date. Sayu was reluctant but Mizuha told her that she can also teach Mana. She pushed the two girls to the center of the room and played music. With the music playing, Sayu starts to dance while Mana is keeping up with her. While so, she asked her if she remembered the song being played, which she replies that she did, and told her to remember the steps. Mana was amazed with Sayu's dancing. Inspired, she started to get serious and without knowing, she is dancing on her own. Then Sayu realized Mana has caught up with her and also gave her best shot. The two are already dancing in sync. After dancing with the music, the two girls were tired but Mizuha applaud as she liked their performance. Mana was surprised to figure out the activities of the club involve idol activities. Sayu asked if she had any experiences with singing or dancing but she denied. Mizuha also told her that Sayu has won a lot of competitions when she was in elementary school, saying even a person like her with experiences is shocked. Mana was surprised. She excused herself and left the room. Mizuha told Sayu that she "sparkled" even more in her performance that day. She then thought the reason behind it was because of Mana while Mizuha still believes that she will join the club. Meanwhile, Mana was slowly walking to the station while recalling the events that had happened. She has given up on her dream yet she felt the urged to continue after performing with Sayu. She went home uneasy and confused. Major Events *Mana was invited to join the Traditional Dance Club by Mizuha as a temporary member. Trivia Key Visuals Mana Illust (Frameless).png|Mana looking at the cherry blossom trees (Frameless). 1st_1.png|Mizuha welcoming Mana to the room. Illust.png|Mana and Sayu dancing with Sayu surprised. 1st_3.png|Mana confused as she walks home. Category:Story